1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device, assembly, and method employed in the collection and analysis of samples or specimens and, more specifically, the collection and analysis of fecal or other biological matter.
2. The Background Art
Various methods and devices have been used in the past to collect, transport, and test biological samples. Many such samples are fecal samples taken by veterinarians or technicians at veterinary clinics. The standard practice for collecting, transporting, and testing a fecal sample typically involves transferring the sample from one container to another several times. However, each time the sample is transferred, there is an increased risk of compromising (e.g., contaminating) the sample. The high volume of samples being tested in laboratories further compounds this risk.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a sample collection assembly that limits, or even eliminates, the risk of compromising or contaminating a sample during collection, transport, and testing. Further, it would be advantageous to provide a sample collection assembly that is less tedious and messy and improves the efficiency of laboratory technicians.